Hoeskis Before Broskis
by redheadedjerzgurl
Summary: John Cena and Eve Torres have been in a secret relationship for the longest of time, since hatching the new Masked Kane storyline, and hearing about Zack Ryder's admiration with Eve, he breaks up with her. Eve, left devastated of the break up, decides to do something to get John's attention... what is on her agenda? And what does Randy Orton have to do with any of this?


**Hoeskis Before Broskis**

**John Cena and Eve Torres have been in a secret relationship for the longest of time, since hatching the new Masked Kane storyline, and hearing about Zack Ryder's admiration with Eve, he breaks up with her. Eve, left devastated of the break up, decides to do something to get John's attention... what is on her agenda? And what does Randy Orton have to do with any of this?  
**

* * *

**Eve's POV  
**

Looks can be deceiving, believe me. Now, I know what you're probably thinking... you take one glance at me, and you already assume I'm that 'girl next door' type of woman, a good girl to be precise. See, there you go... I've warned you before... but now you'll come to find out that every good girl has a little bad side.

Let me tell you a little bit about myself.

My name is Eve Torres. I've won the Diva Search competition to become a competitor in the WWE, and since then, I've risen to the top and surely had my falls, but the only thing, the only man that seemed to pick me up when I fall was a man none other than John Cena.

John's a really nice guy, and as soon as I came into the WWE, we quickly became friends with the same interests, and same goals. It was like fate... that brought the two of us together... it was magic. Before you know it, however, when getting to know a man after working with him a few years in the WWE, you start to develop... feelings for him. I'm sure it happens to everyone once in a while... maybe not a good girl or guy, someone like you maybe. But it happened to me... and John, surprisingly, admitted that he's developed feelings for me.

And it happened. The two of us... we were together. Now, don't get me wrong when I say John is a really nice guy. He is. But, he told me that things in his marriage with his wife, wasn't really working out too well for him. It's been a rough patch for him, so I'm told. And it's because of his marriage, that he wanted to have this secret relationship with me.

We've been together for a while now... that is... until Kane decided to return with his new mask, and Zack started to like me more than just a friend.

I remember that day John broke up with me... it was around this time, around when this storyline started to develop.

"Hey Eve," John approached me urgently.

"Hey John." I looked at him, already sensing that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you... it's urgent."

"Sure, what's up?" I asked him.

"You know Zack right? He's one of my friends here, and your friend too..." John says, as he paused. "Yes, John. Where are you getting at?" I asked him.

"Well, I've been listening to him talk about you... a lot. And he really likes you Eve, and- I don't want to stand in the middle of what Zack wants... so as far as I'm concerned... I don't think we can be together anymore..."

"What? Why?" I asked him.

"I just told you... and besides, Liz wants to try and work out what's wrong between us... and knowing that I finally have a chance to fix my marriage... I don't know, I just don't want to mess that up by being with you." John admitted.

"But John... I love you. And you love me."

"I know... but I don't feel right about what we have if Liz wants to fix our marriage, and standing in the way of Zack and what he wants. But look, Zack is a really good guy, you should get to know him a little more, I'm sure it will work out." John told me.

"But John- I-"

"I'm sorry Eve. I really am. But I promise you... even if Zack isn't the right guy for you... you'll find the one. Until next time, I'll talk to you later."

I'll never forget that day... that day... burned the insides of my brain... the fact how he just walked away and gave up on us, and try to work out something that's never ever going to come to pass... his marriage... with Liz. I envied that woman... that she had such a great guy in John Cena. But now, come to think of it, as I go back to re-read the scripts of the new storyline... a light bulb moment clicked.

I'll try to convince Vince to change the storyline, and include me in it... I can do this to benefit myself, to get John more closer to me during the storyline... that way... he'll never be able to get away from me, knowing that he has to work with me in this storyline. That's perfect, that's something I'm going to do definitely.

I quickly get up and rush to speak to Vince in his office, who seemed to like the idea I've conjured up and decided to include me in the storyline. It was perfect... there's no other way John could get over me if he sees me 24/7.

And Zack... well... he's just the least of my problems. I mean, yes, Zack's a really nice guy... but look at him. He's like a little innocent child... why would he want to take such sudden interest in a woman like me? I'm not even sure if I'm anywhere in his league. I'll figure out what I'll do with Zack later on... for now... until I am officially starting my part in the storyline... I have to work a Divas match.

* * *

**Yes, this story is starting from the Cena/Eve/Zack and Kane storyline that took place, you know, leading to Eve's heel turn of course. It's highly appreciated by me that you review this and give me your thoughts and of course, whether I should continue this or not. **


End file.
